wynncraft_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story
Note: '''The Story is an extremely long quest, so this page won't be finished very easily. '''The Story '''is a very hard quest that starts somewhere. The starting NPC is... somewhere. This quest is for level 101, and it is about when even the best of Wynncraft players must overcome the hardest. '''Warning! '''This quest has at least over 100 stages. Stage 1 '''Dialogue: * ???: 'So you found me. * '???: 'But I am warning you, this test will possibly kill you over, and over. * '???: 'hmm? You indeed accept? * '???: 'Well then. Good luck. * '???: 'This test will traumatize you like nothing before. * '???: 'Oh, and you must have completed each dungeon. * '???: '''Good job... but these dungeons will leave you scarred and in pain... Stage 2 »Escape the Destroyed Decrepit Sewers. '''Dialogue * ???: You seem to have skill... but can you survive a mild case of arachnophobia? Stage 3 »Escape the Destroyed Infested Pit. Dialogue * ???: Well well well... good job... but sadly, my pet lizards seem to be hungry... Stage 4 »Escape the Destroyed Lost Sanctuary. Dialogue * ???: Really think you'll get away with this? Luckily, my dead underworld friends got you covered... Stage 5 »Escape the Destroyed Underworld Crypt. Dialogue * ???: Want to escape a tomb? YOUR tomb? Stage 6 »Escape the Destroyed Sand-Swept Tomb. Dialogue * ???: Well done. I forgot to mention to you, this dungeon is negative twenty-four degrees celsius. ''' Stage 7 »Escape the Destroyed Ice Barrows. '''Dialogue * ???: Step on a crack, break your mommas back. Step on a root, break your own back. Stage 8 »Escape the Destroyed Undergrowth Ruins Dialogue * ???: I wonder if Selchar visitors, oh, you're one, ever visit here. Stage 9 »Escape the Destroyed Galleon's Graveyard Dialogue * ???: Humph. You were better than I expected. * ???: You see, you passed all of these dungeons * ???: But, there is a reason they are all destroyed. * ???: And this is not the end. * ???: How would you feel if Wynn was covered in flames? Stage 10 »Find someone to talk to in Destroyed Ragni. Dialogue * Enzan: Did you see what happened to Ragni? Everything went into flames... * Enzan: Why does my voice... feel.... peculiar... * Enzan: ... * Enzan: NO ONE WILL '''PASS THIS BOUNDARY OF WYNN''' * Enzan: AND NEVER FIND '''THE PASSAGE THAT LEADS TO SOMEWHERE T'''HAT IS... * Enzan: AWAY... F'''ROM... THI'S'...' * '''Enzan: PLACE!!!' '' You slowly back away from Enzan, not sure what is happening.'' Stage 11 Find Wirt in The Passage Dialogue * Wirt: Ugh, I feel sick... * Wirt: What's going on? * Wirt: What? * Wirt: ... * Wirt: SOULS WILL 'RIS'E, AND LIVES WILL FALL * Wirt: SCREAM'''ING IN JOY, SCREECHING IN SADNESS''' * Wirt: THE CITY''' OF HEAVEN, OVER THE DARKNESS OF HELL''' * Wirt: '''NOTHING WILL EVER, EVER BE THE SAME''' The same thing happened to Wirt, too... what's going on? Stage 12 Tips and Trivia * In stage 10, the text that isn't bold says PASS THE PASSAGE TO TROMS, which indicates the passage of Troms. * In stage 11, the text that isn't bold says RISING CITY OVER NOTHING, which indicates Ahmsord. * The start of the quest is located inside a mountain, that can only be accessed by using a key accessed from the level 99 quest, The Truth. * The start of the quest is in the middle of The Hive, Eltom, Rodoroc, and Elesum, because all of the places' initials in that order, say T H E R E. Therefore, the entrance to the quest is at X:804, Z:-5351. Category:Quests Category:Special Quests Category:Hard Quests